


Purple

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Friends With Benefits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Dean's roommate was hot. Off-limits, but hot. Dean knew better than to sleep with someone he had to live with for an entire year. Or at least he did until Cas's popsicle stained lips basically wiped his brain clear of coherent thoughts.





	Purple

“What?” Cas asked, one eyebrow suspiciously raised.

“Huh?” Dean mumbled stupidly, cheeks flushed as his eyes darted away from Cas's purple-stained lips. All that was left of the popsicle he'd been finishing off when Dean got back to their dorm room after his evening class let out. Ridiculously hot and totally unaware of it. Or at least unaware that Dean might think so.

Of course, it didn't help matters that Cas was in a pair of soft grey lounge pants and a white t-shirt so thin it was nearly see through. And that wasn't even taking into account the bed-head. So was it any wonder Dean couldn't concentrate on anything other than stealing glances at Cas’s full lips?

“You keep looking at me.” Cas said with a simple shrug, still reclined lazily against the wall, thick book open in his lap. Whether it was for fun or required reading was anybody's guess. Since the beginning of the year Dean’d learned you never could tell what'd catch Cas’s interest. “Just wondering what you want?”

Embarrassed, Dean stuttered, “I—I wasn't—I'm not.”

For the zillionth time in way too few months, Dean reminded himself _not_ to hit on his roommate. Sleeping with Cas would be a bad idea. Getting shot down by Cas would be even worse. All in all, it'd be trainwreck and then they'd have to live with awkward tension for the rest of the year.

“I was just,” he groped for an explanation, any damn explanation, “Grape’s my favorite flavor. Was thinking about whether it's worth walking to the corner store to grab a popsicle.”

“Hmm.” Cas hummed. “Well, if it's your favorite flavor…”

In the span of a couple stunned blinks Cas had gotten off his bed and crawled into Dean's lap on his own bed. And yeah, it was taking Dean's brain way too damn long to catch up because he just stared up at Cas where he knelt over him, kind of confused. Cas smirked at him and that was just- well that was just hot and Dean put two and two together pretty fast; Cas was offering him a taste, and hey, it'd be impolite to refuse—at this point—and anyway, grape _was_ his favorite flavor.

Like an overly dramatic romance movie they moved in slow and teasing, lips just a miniscule distance apart when Dean darted his tongue out and traced along the seam of Cas’s lips, still cold and sweet from the popsicle. A shiver worked it's way down his spine and his hands wound up in Cas’s hair, pulled him in closer as Cas kissed him back, brushed their tongues together. So fucking hot, the way Cas took control after that.

Breathless by the time Cas pulled back with a grin, Dean couldn't help but smile too. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea afterall. His body was a hundred percent on board if the stiffness of his dick was a measure of his interest. Which it obviously was. And they got along great already, and this could be-

“Quit thinking so much,” Cas softly whispered before he kissed him again. Hotter, more insistent. “Want me to suck you off? Because I've been dying to since the first day you walked in.”

 _Fuck,_ “Yes,” Dean said enthusiastically, eyes locked helplessly on Cas’s lips, fascinated with the gradual shift from dark purple to pink, with how soft they looked, how soft he knew they were. “God, yeah.”

Quick, rushed, Cas shifted back on the bed, smirk on his face as he got Dean’s pants and boxer-briefs off. For a flash of a second, Dean felt self-conscious, exposed, as his suddenly freed dick bobbed in the cool air of the room. Thick, hard and flushed dusky pink, it swelled just a little more under the intense stare Cas leveled it with right before his fingers stroked gently along the length of his shaft. Thumbed over the head and Dean bit his lip to hold in a whine that tried to escape because fuck that felt amazing and Cas was barely touching.   

It’d definitely been way too long since anything other than Dean’s own right hand’d touched his dick. No other explanation for how Cas had him straddling the edge of orgasm so fast. Just the image of Cas's lips, puffy and shiny from kissing, as they wrapped around his swollen pink head was almost enough to push him right over. He only held himself back because of how fucking embarrassing it’d be to blow his load before he even got fully inside Cas’s mouth. Even with that twist of almost-shame in his gut, he was so damn close.

Then Cas sank down hot around him, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked. Pleasure sparked in Dean's veins, searing and heady, and he couldn’t keep his hands still, anymore. One raked through Cas’s hair, the other along the side of his neck, over his shoulder. Cas let out a little encouraging moan, and Dean basically lost all fucking brain function, because holy fucking hot.

Slick slurping sounds and suction, heat, the way Cas was so obviously getting off on this as he gave Dean the best damn blowjob of his life. Flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot on the underside of the head before he swallowed him down again, over and over. All of it built up heat that banked curled electric tension at the base of Dean’s spine until he was so close he could taste it. Right fucking there.

“Cas- Jesus fuck. Ah, I’m gonna come.” Dean ground out, voice low and strained.

A pleased hum was Cas’s response, kept doing exactly what he was, eyes hot on Dean’s. Dark blue and almost as desperate as Dean was. God, that was so sexy, so hot. Dean’s body tightened, his muscles locked up, so, so, so close. One hard suck from Cas slammed him straight into his orgasm. His hips stuttered and pleasure flooded him in liquid hot pulses, greyed everything around the edges for a long moment as he came, but he kept his eyes on Cas’s the whole time.

Spent, but still turned the fuck on, he tugged Cas up into a bitter-salty kiss so damn pornographic that heat flickered back to life in his gut. Cas rubbed his hard cock against Dean’s thigh, damp spot there where he’d been leaking into his lounge pants. Left a slick trail where he rutted against Dean, dirty and so hot.

He barely got his hand inside Cas’s pants, wrapped around the blood-thick length of him before Cas groaned his name, tucked his face into the crook of Dean’s neck and bit down there. Sharp jolts of pain that pulsed like an ache between his legs as his dick tried desperately to fill out again. He focused on Cas, though, just a few rough tugs and Cas came like a shot, sticky heated splashes of jizz that coated the inside of his pants, Dean’s fingers. For long seconds Cas just hovered over Dean as he floated back to reality and then he heavily flopped over beside him.

“Fuck,” Cas mumbled, one arm tucked up over his eyes as his breathing slowed.

With a satisfied grin, Dean wiped his fingers off on his t-shirt before he peeled it off. Maybe things might get awkward later, but right now, Dean was pretty damn content with Cas laid out next to him, sweaty skin tacky against his side.

“Yeah. That was,” he lazily struggled for an apt descriptor and settled on, “fuckin' awesome.”

Cas peeked out from under his arm, “We should really do that again.”

Mock solemnly, Dean nodded, “A lot.”

“Yeah.”

So, the good news was, Cas was fantastic in the sack—just like every one of Dean’s fantasies for the last few months'd had him believing he would be. That Dean was gonna get laid a lot more. The bad news was, well, Dean really couldn’t see a downside right then. Sure, they weren’t making any declarations of love or admitting deeply guarded feelings, but for now, he could be happy with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed come follow me [@DaydreamDestiel](http://daydreamdestiel.tumblr.com) on tumblr for updates on my writing and info on my original work. Or I'd love to hear from you there or in the comments. <3


End file.
